hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Leandra Sigurdson
Biography Leandra Jackson was born to a Mandolorian father and an unknown mother. She was raised as a fighter, and often won fights against boys twice her age. At age fifteen she moved out and fell through a portal into the Hellcat Squadran universe while leaving Mandolore. She lived on earth in an apartment in Ontario, Canada until the beginning of the Consortium War. She went to Hellcat Squadran and signed up, it took two years to get there. She was assigned to Zeta wing and became quite a good pilot. She became a leading member of Task Force Omikron until her death. Her body was then taken and revived by an unknown faction outside of the Milky Way. She rejoined Hellcat Squadran in 2233. She retired in 2250 and lived with Zack out in the country, housing mercenary group The Saints. She left the planet in 2271 after IceBite ordered Zack's death. In 2272, her and Zack's final child, Scott Sigurdson was born. In 2298, she began having an affair with Ryan Ferran. This led to the births of their twin daughters Leliana and Morrigan Sigurdson. In 2321, after being kidnapped alongside Morrigan and Leliana, Leandra led a small group of kidnapping victims on a border planet against their kidnapper, Neil Kenway. She was eventually captured alongside Taryn Helfer, and then decapitated by a brainwashed Ziva Harper. Personality and traits in the mountains of Mandalore.]] As Zack, her former CO and husband puts it, "She always wants to arm-wrestle, out-swear, and out-fight almost every other guy." She feels that she has something to prove, being a rookie to Zeta, which can be a bit of a liability. She has a hobby of Guitar building and playing. She is also described as having and "Up yours" attitude. When deaths happen, she's seen as having a more soft side that she tries to cover up. After marrying Zack, her attitude decreased, but she still enjoyed competition. After becoming a mother, she tempered even that down to be a better parent. She also has a good singing voice, and will sometimes perform in coffee shops during peacetime to make money on the side. Relations *Zack Sigurdson - For the first long time of knowing one another, they had a close friend relationship until a few years after Zack's first wife turned traitor. They then began dating and eventually married. After many years of marriage, they adopted a daughter who was there only child until they both died. When they returned, they adopted again and later had biological twins. In the days leading up to his death, it is known their marriage was becoming strained. When he died, she left Earth forever. *Claudia Donovan-Sigurdson - Leandra's first and oldest daughter, who she and Zack adopted. They maintained a close relationship until Claudia went renegade. *Emilia Sigurdson - Leandra and Zack's second daughter. They were very close until Emilia's murder. Leandra was emotionally crushed, as she was the second child she had lost. *Riley Sigurdson - One of Leandra and Zack's twins, Leandra was very protective of him but could not stop his murder by Nes Ceru. They named him after Riley Johnston, a close friend of theirs' until his death. When he died, it drastically changed Leandra. *Kira Sigurdson - Leandra and Zack's other twin child, also the youngest. Kira and Leandra maintain very a close relationship as the family lost two of the other children. Leandra is fiercely protective of her. After her death, Leandra came close to suicide, but stayed strong, given her son Scott. *Ryan Ferran - She used to be romantically interested in him, but once he was married, she started thinking of him as an older brother. She also tried to be like an Aunt to Spartan Team Maximus. In 2298, they began an affair. *IceBite - She respected him as a leader and he was the only guy she tries to not compete against. This changed terribly after he ordered the death of Zack, at which point she began to see him as an enemy. *Holly - Leandra had neutral feelings for her until she found out Sen liked her, at which point, she warmed up considerably to her. *May - Leandra finds her rather immature, though respects her combat capabilities. Given her marriage to IceBite, Leandra views her as an enemy by a "guilty by association" logic. *Natalia Llehctim - She hates her. *Korra Ferran - Leandra tries to be as much of an aunt as possible to Korra. *Leliana Sigurdson - Leandra and Leliana have a strong bond, as Leliana did not distance herself from Leandra and Ryan when her parentage was revealed. *Morrigan Sigurdson - Morrigan distanced herself from her parents when her parentage was revealed to her, causing Leandra a great deal of sadness. Leandra tries to maintain contact with Morrigan as much as possible. Gallery images-1.jpeg|Leandra's Desert Eagle. her favored weapon. Leandra's Dual Swords.jpeg|Leandra's dual swords, forged from the hull of the wreckage of a Precursor Cruiser. images-2.jpeg|Leandra's lancer Assault Rifle, obtained after the Zann Consortium threat. 640px-Resident-Evil-Revelations-Delivers-quot-True-Survival-Horror-quot-On-3DS-2-1-.jpg|Leandra after facial reconstruction surgery, and before her brainwashing. Chloe 4.jpg|Leandra prior to facial reconstruction LeandraSniper.jpg|Leandra holding a sniper rifle in the 2300s. LeandraCasual.jpg|Leandra in casual attire. LeandraBike.jpg|Leandra holding a sword on her motorbike. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters